Masaki Sato
Masaki Sato is a 10th generation member of Morning Musume, as well a member of the SATOYAMA movement units Harvest, Jurin and Sato no Akari. She is also Wally's adoptive mother. History Early Life Sato Masaki was born on May 7, 1999 in Hokkaido, Japan. On September 29, 2011, Sato was selected from Morning Musume's 10th Generation audition to join the group along with Haruna Iikubo, Ayumi Ishida, and former Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Haruka Kudo. The tenth generation made their official presentation on the same day they were announced as new members in the "Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai Believe ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~" concert, and they participated in a performance of the song "Tomo." They also participated in the end of the song "Namidacchi." 2012 On April 18, it was announced that Reina Tanaka and the 9th & 10th Generation members would participate in a new stage play titled Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical ran from June 6-12. During the last few days of her first concert tour, she cut her hair short. On May 13, information was released about an event for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~. It took place on June 15th, 18th, and 20th at Yokohama Blitz. On October 10, it was announced that Sato would be a member of the new unit Harvest alongside Erina Ikuta, Ayumi Ishida, and Takeuchi Akari. 2013 On May 7, Sato had her birthday event, titled Sato Masaki Birthday Event ~14 sai nau nauuuu!!~. Guest included fellow 10th generation member Haruka Kudo. On July 23, it was announced that Sato would be a member of the new unit Jurin alongside Juice=Juice member Miyamoto Karin. 2014-2015 On March 13, it was announced that Sato would be a member of a newly formed SATOYAMA movement unit called Sato no Akari. On May 7, Sato celebrated her 15th birthday. This special event was called Morning Musume '14 ~Sato Masaki Birthday Event 2014~. It featured two performances in Tokyo. On May 7, Sato celebrated her 16th birthday at a special event called Morning Musume '15 Sato Masaki Birthday Event. It featured two performances in Tokyo. 2016-2017 On May 20, Sato celebrated her 17th birthday at a special event called Morning Musume '16 Sato Masaki Birthday Event, featuring one performance at Yamano Hall in Tokyo. On December 22, it was announced that Sato had injured her back and was diagnosed with acute lower back pain from a lumbar herniated disc. As a result, she missed the Morning Musume '16 x ANGERME FC Event "Gachi☆Kira Christmas Sen" on December 24, as well as the cheki and handshake events on December 25. On December 28, it was announced that Sato would be missing the Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ concert, as well as the January 2 to January 4 shows of the Hello! Project 2017 WINTER tour due to her back injury. She would have an appointment with her doctor on January 4 to determine whether she is fit to perform again or not. On January 6, it was announced that Sato will be taking a break from activities until late February. Sato had a re-examination of her lumbar disc herniation two days before, which the doctor concluded she was still not in the condition to resume performing on stage. At this time, the UP-FRONT PROMOTION representative and Sato herself revealed that she was diagnosed with a suspected lumbar disc herniation back in June 2015, but she did not have enough time for physical training. As of now, Sato will do physical training throughout January as the doctor observes the progress of her condition. In mid-February they will judge whether she can restart activities in March, which the decision will be reported when the time comes. Due to being in recovery during the production period, Sato was not featured in the A-sides of Morning Musume '17's 63rd single, "BRAND NEW MORNING / Jealousy Jealousy", released on March 8. In spite of this, she was featured in Limited Edition SP's exclusive B-sides. On February 24, it was announced that Sato would be returning from hiatus on March 18, on the opening day of Morning Musume '17's spring concert tour. Appearance She wears an emerald green shirt, emerald green trousers and emerald green shoes. She also has an emerald green cap, with black hair. Personality To Be Added Trivia * Masaki was the fourth from last member to die in Homer Kills Morning Musume/Gets Grounded. * Her official YouTube username is SatoStar. * She has a very cheerful character. Category:Morning Musume members Category:Characters voiced by Ivy Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Parents Category:Singers Category:Teal Member Colour Category:10th Generation